


teman menunggu

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, friendship?, yah ini mah cuman ngobrol-ngobrol doang sih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: post!jabberwock arc. bukan hanya ditemani secangkir kopi dan sepiring pancake, tapi akashi seijuurou juga ditemani seorang gadis cerewet yang tak mendapat tempat duduk di café saat hujan hari ini. [akayuna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	teman menunggu

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.
> 
> warning:at, ooc, typo(s), oc, oreshi!akashi.

_Ting._

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu kaca salah satu kafe kenamaan di pusat Kyoto berdenting pelan saat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai _dark magenta_ memasukinya. Namun sayang, suara benda kecil nyaring itu masih kalah dengan suara hujan di luar sana, belum lagi suara ribut yang berasal dari kafe itu sendiri.

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Keturunan darah biru, anak konglomerat terkemuka di Jepang, ketua OSIS Rakuzan _High School_ , dan kapten klub basket yang baru saja memenangkan Interhigh di tahun keduanya bersekolah—dan apa ada lagi deskripsi yang tertinggal? Ah iya, dia juga kapten _Kiseki no Sedai._

Sekarang musim semi, bukannya asyik menikmati keindahan sakura dengan _hanami_ , dia malah hujan-hujanan karena telat pulang sekolah. Setelah rapat OSIS dadakan karena ada masalah dengan acara yang akan dilaksanakan kurang lebih dua bulan lagi, dia masih harus mengawasi latihan basket seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu bisa menelepon supirnya kalau mau, namun kadung basah—dan tiba-tiba ingin menikmati secangkir kopi hitam, dia pun memutuskan untuk naik bis lalu dilanjutkan berlari kecil menuju kafe tempat dia suka berdiam diri.

Kedua netra tajamnya mengamati setiap pergerakan yang ada, berpendar, mencari bangku kosong yang sekiranya dapat dia tempati. Ya Tuhan, hari ini dia bawa laptop ke sekolah dan tasnya berat, tentu saja.

_Bingo._

Ada seorang gadis yang meninggalkan mejanya tepat ketika direksi pandangannya mengarah pada sisi kanan kafe yang sedang rame-ramenya ini.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, dia pun menghampiri meja nomor tiga itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja. Lega rasanya; kaki-kakinya bisa beristirahat setelah tadi berlari kecil berlomba dengan rintik air langit.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya, menyerahkan menu yang tak bisa dibilang tebal.

Namun tangannya mendorong buku itu halus, menolak. "Kopi hitam satu," senyum tipis dia berikan cuma-cuma, "juga _pancake_."

Pelayan berjenis kelamin perempuan itu membungkuk sopan setelah menuliskan pesanannya, kemudian pergi dari meja berkaki besi itu untuk menyampaikan pesanan langganannya.

Pemuda bergolongan darah paling langka itu menghela napas pelan. Pandangannya dialihkan ke luar. Sayang, tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lihat dengan jelas—semuanya buram tertutup rintikan tangis awan.

Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik dia meneruskan saja tugas OSIS-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Baru juga tangannya terulur ke dalam tas sekolahnya, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara halus khas seorang gadis remaja menyapa dirinya.

"Maaf," panggil gadis itu sopan, "boleh saya duduk di sini? Saya lihat hanya meja ini saja yang kosong."

Akashi mendongak. Iris dark _magenta_ -nya beradu pandang dengan iris _crimson_ yang semerah darah. Dalam diam, dia mengamati wajah gadis yang diduganya seumuran dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah,"—kasihan juga jika gadis itu harus mencari tempat berteduh lain di saat hujan sedang ganas-ganasnya membasahi permukaan bumi.

"Sekali lagi maaf," gadis bersurai segelap burung gagak itu menduduki satu-satunya bangku tersisa di sana, "aku takkan mengganggu."

Bahu yang terlapisi _blazer_ abu-abu Rakuzan itu terangkat tak acuh. Baguslah, dia butuh keheningan dan konsentrasi tinggi untuk meneliti proposal yang dibuat oleh rekannya. Tak bisa dia lakukan di rumah, ada setumpuk berkas perusahaan yang mau tak mau harus dikerjakannya.

Laptop keperakan keluaran perusahaan teknologi terkenal dari Amerika sana dinyalakannya. Butuh sekitar satu menitan sampai akhirnya kesepuluh jari yang biasa memberikan _passing_ atau memasukkan bola oranye bergaris hitam ke dalam ring itu menari-nari dengan lincahnya di atas _keyboard._

Suara ketikannya yang terbilang cepat itu mampu membuat gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan novel di tangannya mendongakkan wajah. Mungkin agak terganggu. Tapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau hal-hal remeh begitu saja dia pedulikan.

Kedua bola mata pemuda itu masih fokus menatap barisan kalimat dalam dokumen yang sekarang sedang dia periksa. Sesekali dia mengetik ulang saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang tak pas dengan apa yang dia mau. Meski mata dan otaknya fokus terhadap pekerjaannya, indera pendengarannya masih mampu menangkap suara hujan yang belum berhenti—padahal ini hampir jam enam sore, suara pelayan yang menghampiri orang di hadapannya, suara cekikikan genit dari meja sebelahnya, suara teriakan anak kecil di luar sana, dan bahkan suara ketukan sepatu dari orang di belakangnya.

"Ck," dia berdecak tanpa sadar. Dokumen yang dikirimkan oleh sekretaris acara sepertinya salah. Lihat saja, banyak kesalahan ketik di mana-mana, belum lagi ada data yang belum terisi. Salah memberikan dokumen; kesimpulan yang dia tarik.

Ya sudahlah. Perbaiki saja, batinnya.

"Ini pesanan Anda," irisnya terangkat dan menangkap segelas kopi dan sepiring _pancake_ disajikan di hadapannya, juga satu medium _cup_ es kopi entah kopi apa disajikan di depan gadis itu.

Gila, Akashi berpikir refleks. Di saat hujan deras begini, dengan seragam sekolah yang basah—juga rok pendek di atas lutut, gadis yang sibuk membaca barisan kata di novelnya itu memesan minuman dingin.

"Tidak kedinginan?"—pertanyaan bodoh untuk ukuran seorang 'Akashi'. Dan kenapa juga dia malah bertanya?

Gadis yang tak diketahui namanya itu tampak menahan tawanya. Dia mengambil pesanannya dan menyeruputnya pelan lewat sedotan. "Aku memang suka minuman dingin," jawabnya singkat.

"Itu ..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tak terganggu dengan suara ketikanku?" tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Tidak," oh syukurlah, "aku pun membaca novel hanya untuk tugas sekolah. Ini hanya mengulang sebenarnya. Tak usah risau. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Sedikit banyak, dia merasa beruntung.

Pemuda yang Desember nanti berulang tahun ketujuh belas itu menilik seragam yang dipakai oleh si gadis tanpa poni. _Blazer_ biru tua dengan pita besar terpasang di lehernya. Pun kalau tidak salah ingat tadi roknya berwarna krem, dengan _legging_ hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

 _Anak sekolah mana?,_ pikirnya spontan. Meskipun dia bukan orang yang capek-capek menghapal seluruh SMA di penjuru Kyoto, tapi dia yakin kalau gadis ini bukan orang—yang setidaknya—bersekolah dekat dengan blok dua. Seragam sekolah terdekat dari sini memakai _gakuran_ , dua sekolah yang agak jauh pun _blazer_ -nya berbeda.

Agak subjetif sih, tapi menurutnya gadis ini cantik.

Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Gadis yang sekarang sedang menyeruput es kopinya itu tampak seperti anak baik-baik. Gadis rumahan mana yang jam enam sore lewat begini masih keluyuran di tengah hujan—sendirian pula.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Tuan," dan sang gadis pun mendongak. "Matamu tampak seperti berusaha menelanjangiku."

Tunggu—apa katanya tadi?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka ditatap dengan cara seperti itu."

Wow, wow, wow. Baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya, dia—Akashi Seijuurou, ditegur dengan cara memalukan seperti ini.

Putra semata wayang Masaomi itu mendengus geli. Matanya berkata 'yang benar saja? Aku tidak serendah itu'. "Jaga ucapanmu, Nona. Pertama, itu tidak sopan dan kita tidak saling mengenal. Kedua, aku tidak suka direndahkan seperti itu," katanya agak sedikit ketus.

"Orang kaya, benar?" gadis itu menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang dilapisi taplak berwarna hijau. Sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti—membuat senyum miring yang entah mengingatkan Akashi pada siapa, pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin.

"Dari cara bicaramu, kau tampak seperti anak tunggal yang kemauannya harus selalu terpenuhi. Siapa namamu? Dan dari seragammu ...," mata _crimson_ itu menyipit mengamati pemuda di depannya, "Rakuzan? Benar?"

Oke, pilihan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. _Pancake_ yang sedari tadi belum disentuhnya pun dipotong sedikit, dimasukkannya ke alat pencernaan mekanik sebelum akhirnya larutan yang terdiri dari air dan bubuk kopi masuk mengaliri kerongkongannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kau tak tahu itu? Dan ya—aku dari Rakuzan," walau sudah kembali ke kepribadian aslinya, namun sikap sombong dengan dagu diangkat itu memang kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang darinya—pun tangan yang terlipat di dada, "kau? Kupikir kau bukan dari sini."

Suara cairan yang melewati sedotan terdengar bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi.

"Aku Nakashima Yuna. Memang, aku tak berasal dari sini. Aku dari sebuah _private school_ yang terkenal di Tokyo sana. Besok aku mengikuti lomba musik di Rakuzan, jadi aku ke sini untuk melihat-lihat sekaligus menginap di rumah teman."

Ah, iya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau besok ada acara lomba musik se-Jepang yang diselenggarakan di sekolahnya sendiri? Tampaknya klub akan _day off_ sementara esok hari, berhubung sekolah dipakai dan dia harus datang untuk mengawasi acara—tentu saja itu tugas ketua OSIS.

Dan apa-apaan cara bicara gadis itu tadi? Bukankah tak jauh beda dengan Akashi itu sendiri?

Pemuda itu memilih tak merespon. Setelah memberikan tatapan tajam andalannya, dia berniat kembali berkutat dengan dokumen itu kalau saja gadis bernama Yuna di hadapannya tak kembali buka suara.

"Oh iya, aku juga tadi sempat melihatmu di sekolah—di Rakuzan maksudnya, berbicara dengan salah satu panitia yang kukenal, itu pun kalau tidak salah ingat. Kau panitia acara besok?"

Baiklah, acara mengetik tugas sepertinya harus ditunda sampai dia kembali dengan selamat di istananya tercinta.

"Bukan, ketua OSIS." Dia kembali menyeruput kopi yang kepulan asapnya sudah semakin menipis.

"Wow," dan gadis itu bertepuk tangan.

Memangnya apa yang pantas untuk diberi tepuk tangan? Akashi tak habis pikir.

"Ah, maaf atas perkataanku yang kurang sopan tadi. Aku memang terkadang tak bisa mengendalikan ucapanku sendiri,"— _ya ya, aku tahu itu, Nona. Terlihat dengan jelas._

Rintik hujan di luar sana semakin deras, diperparah dengan terdengarnya suara petir yang menyambar keras. Akashi bahkan sampai berjengit seolah-olah petir tersebut menyambar tepat di samping telinganya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Akashi- _san_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Yuna menaruh _cup_ minumannya, sudah habis mungkin, "perusahaanmu bergerak di bidang apa? Aku pernah dengar soal keluarga Akashi beberapa kali."

Alis _dark magenta_ itu menyatu heran.

"Memang apa urusanmu?"

Gadis Nakashima itu mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya bertanya," kepalanya dimiringkan—mungkin agar mendapat kesan polos, "keluargaku bergerak di bidang pariwisata. Sudah memiliki _resort_ di tempat-tempat tertentu di seluruh Jepang. Tapi kami juga mengeluarkan produk pangan, kosmetik, juga pakaian. Sekadar informasi saja—kalau-kalau kau menemukan nama 'Naka Group' di _resort_ yang kau kunjungi."

Ternyata anak ini keturunan konglomerat juga, tidak heran gaya bicaranya selangit.

Bibirnya melukiskan senyum seadanya. "Oh, terima kasih atas informasimu, Nona."

"Kau anak tunggal?" Oh bagus, sepertinya sampai jam tujuh malam nanti Akashi harus meladeni gadis cerewet ini.

"Apa harus aku memberitahumu?" sinisnya.

"Ish, aku, kan hanya bertanya," gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kalau aku sih anak terakhir. Aku punya satu kakak laki-laki, beda lima tahun denganku."

"Apakah aku harus mengetahuinya?"

Yuna memutuskan untuk tak mempedulikannya, mengangapnya tak pernah terucap. Dia kembali bercerita, "Orang tuaku cerai dan sekarang ibuku tinggal di Hokaido. Aku jarang ke sana karena sibuk dengan tugas sebagai pewaris kedua keluarga Nakashima. Les inilah, les itulah. Belum lagi dengan klub musik yang kuikuti—oh iya! Aku bahkan lupa kalau minggu depan ada olimpiade. Ah, melelahkan sekali jadi orang kaya, dituntut sempurna atas segalanya."

_Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Saking lelahnya dan ingin sempurna, aku sampai punya 'adik' tahu._

"Terus? Apa untungnya bagiku mendengar ceritamu?" Akashi menyuap _pancake_ -nya lagi.

"Siapa tahu nasib kita sama? Tapi aku ingin mendengar cerita yang bagus sih. Misalnya keluargamu tetap bahagia walau ayahmu jarang pulang, kau bermain bola dengan adikmu, masih lebih bebas dibandingkan dengan—"

"Aku anak semata wayang. Ibuku meninggal saat aku kelas lima. Ayahku orang yang sangat keras dan tegas—juga disiplin. Basket satu-satunya tempat di mana aku merasa bebas. Aku ketua OSIS juga kapten klub. Dan karena aku anak satu-satunya, saat masuk SMA aku sudah terbebani dengan tugas kantor yang tak bisa dihitung dengan jari. Puas?"

Mulut gadis itu terbuka dengan tak elitenya. Ujung matanya berkedut mendengar rentetan cerita yang diucapkan dari bibir tipis milik pemuda di hadapannya.

Wow, Yuna tak pernah menduga ada orang yang seperti ini. Teman-teman sosialitanya, meskipun anak tunggal tapi keluarganya masih lengkap, sekalipun ada yang sudah meninggal dia masih punya saudara. Atau lebih tepatnya ... terdengar sedikit bahagia dibanding dengan orang yang baru saja bercerita tadi.

"A-ah, lebih dari cukup, Akashi- _san_ ," kepalanya mengangguk. Sempat dia menunduk sebelum akhirnya kembali mempertemukan dua pasang netra berbeda warna itu. Sejenak, Yuna bisa merasakan aura intimidasi kuat dari pemuda di hadapannya, tubuhnya tremor mendadak.

"Maaf," suaranya mencicit, hampir tersaingi oleh suara kumpulan penggosip dari meja di sebelah mereka.

"Hn."

"Uhm ... Akashi- _san_ ," panggilnya lagi, "apa kau bahagia? Kau bilang basket adalah saat di mana kau merasa bebas. Apa kau senang bermain basket?"

Tubuh atletis itu tegang tiba-tiba. Kerutan dahinya mendalam, tatapan matanya memancarkan sorot tak suka atas dua pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Aku bahagia atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Dan soal basket—ya, aku senang."

Akashi tak mengerti. Kenapa jawaban dinginnya tadi berhasil membuat senyum manis terkembang di bibir sang gadis?

"Syukurlah. Kebanyakan, orang seperti kita itu tak bahagia. Aku sendiri suka musik. Baik itu bernyanyi; bermain piano, gitar, atau biola; itu berhasil membuat hatiku lega. Semua kesedihanku hilang dan aku merasa seperti burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Kuharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja—tapi dalam konteks tertentu. Ada saat di mana aku tertekan dan rasa-rasanya pisau di dapur begitu ingin kutusukkan ke perutku."

Satu poin tambahan, gadis di hadapan Akashi ini tampaknya punya sedikit sisi psiko—dan pemuda ini lupa kalau Bokushi juga punya sifat yang sama.

"Pernah terpikir untuk bunuh diri, Akashi- _san_?"

"Apa?"

"Bunuh diri—menyusul ibumu ke surga, misalnya."

Sejujurnya, konversasi dengan topik ibunya itu adalah hal yang paling dia hindari. Namun gadis itu tampak tak keberatan. Mungkin topik bunuh diri dan kematian bukan lagi hal asing bagi Yuna.

"Mungkin—entahlah, aku tak ingat. Kutebak, kau pasti pernah—bahkan jika kau benar-benar melakukannya, aku pun tidak heran."

Yuna mengeluarkan kekehan serenyah remah roti prancis.

"Tentu saja. Dulu karena ibuku pergi, aku menangis tanpa henti semalaman. Usiaku sepuluh tahun waktu itu. Setelah orang tuaku berpisah, keluargaku jadi dingin semua—ayah semakin jarang pulang dan kakak lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Intensitas lesku juga ditingkatkan sampai berhasil membuatku sakit kepala. Saking stresnya, aku pernah sampai melompat dari balkon kamarku di lantai dua. Untung cuman patah kaki kanan, luka-luka, dan keseleo sedikit."

' _Cuman' katanya? Gadis ini harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa secepatnya kukira. Atau perlu kupanggilkan psikiater ternama?_

"Tapi lumayan tahu. Keluargaku jadi tak sedingin sebelumnya, walau juga tidak sehangat sebelum ibuku pergi."

Gadis itu menyelipkan anak rambut yang lolos dari belakang telinganya. Dia menunduk dan Akashi dapat melihat senyum sedih sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali mengubah ekspresinya dengan cepat.

"Oh iya, kudengar Rakuzan menang di Interhigh. Terus ada isu soal Jabber—apalah itu. Soal _streetball_ basket. Benar?"

Salah satu alis sang pemuda naik. "Mengerti basket?"

"Ralat, hanya sekadar tahu peraturan dasar—bisa dibilang sedikit. Aku tak bisa olahraga apa-apa kecuali lari dan renang. Kalau soal basket, aku pernah beberapa kali menontonnya bersama temanku—dia perempuan dan gila olahraga kalau kau mau tahu," Yuna melirik pemandangan di luar. Embun yang menutupi kaca jendela mulai menetes ke bawah; tampaknya hujan sudah mulai reda. Ah iya, memang sudah tak terdengar suara rintik lagi. Kalau pun memasang telinga baik-baik, hanya sedikit suara hujan yang dapat ditangkap—berarti gerimis.

Akashi mengikuti arah pandangan sang gadis. Helaan napas lega terdengar darinya. Baguslah, hujan deras sudah berganti menjadi hujan gerimis.

"Pernah nonton Winter Cup?" masih dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, tubuh yang bersandar rileks, dan pandangan terarah ke luar, pemuda itu bertanya.

"Pernah. Sayang sekali aku tak menonton finalnya. Aku hanya menonton saat Kaijou—kalau aku tak salah ingat—melawan Seirin dan sekolahmu melawan sekolah yang punya _shooter_ yang hebat itu lho—apa namanya? Shuutoku? Ya begitulah."

Matanya melirik gadis yang ternyata kini sudah kembali menatapnya. Baru saja ingin menyambung, suara bunyi baterai habis mengganggu atmosfer yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Merasa konversasi panjang ini belum akan berakhir dalam satu menit ke depan, Akashi mematikan laptopnya.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana permainan Rakuzan?" sekadar hanya ingin tahu.

"Apa? Aku bukan orang yang mengerti basket. Aku tak bisa berkomentar begitu saja."

"Terlalu hebat, bukan?" muncul deh sifat sombongnya. "Rakuzan terlalu hebat sampai-sampai kau terpesona."

Yuna mendengus geli. "Yang benar saja. Kudengar Rakuzan kalah di final melawan klub seumur jagung,"—sialan.

Mata semerah darah itu berkilat jahil. Wajahnya berusaha menampilkan raut datar walau tetap saja dia ingin tertawa melihat sorot mata tersinggung yang diperlihatkan Akashi.

Suruh siapa yang buka luka lama soal Winter Cup.

"Lupakan," Akashi menyeruput kopi hitamnya yang sudah mendingin, "tahu _Kiseki no Sedai_?"

Kening sang gadis berkerut; tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu ... atau menggali sebuah ingatan?

"' _Kiseki no Sedai'_? Kalau tidak salah aku pernah mendengarnya dari teman—ya Tuhan! Kau Akashi Seijuurou yang itu! Kapten Kiseki no Sedai dari SMP Teikou!"

Poin tambahan, gadis bernama Nakashima Yuna ini memiliki kerja otak yang lambat.

"Ya."

Gadis Nakashima itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Senyum miring yang terpatri kini terhapus, digantikan dengan senyum manis yang baru diperlihatkannya di depan Akashi. "Temanku bilang kau _point guard_ ideal—walau aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan aku sendiri mengagumimu lho. Kau hebat sekali saat bermain basket. Meski ... yah ... Rakuzan itu terlalu kuat. Aku lebih suka Kaijou—ah iya, namanya Kaijou. Yang ada anggota modelnya itu—ya ampun! Kise Ryouta, kan anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga!"

Bagus, soal kerja otak Yuna yang lelet memang kesimpulan Akashi yang tak salah.

"Tidak heran banyak yang suka Kaijou karena Kise," timpal Akashi seadanya sembari mengambil satu suap _pancake._

" _Nee_ , Akashi- _san_."

Pemuda itu mendongak, mengalihkan sepasang netra _dark magenta_ -nya dari _pancake_ yang tinggal setengah.

"Nanti timmu akan main di pertandingan musim gugur, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan menontonnya! Mungkin takkan bisa dari awal, tapi semi final dan final aku pasti datang! Jadi Rakuzan harus lolos ya!"

"Kau meremehkanku dan Rakuzan?"

Yuna tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja tidak. Anggap saja yang tadi itu penyemangat. Kalau di pertandingan musim gugur ini Rakuzan menang, yang Winter Cup harus menang juga. Biar tahun ini _all kill._ Begitu maksudku."

Sedikit banyak, hatinya tersentil mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dia tak punya banyak teman, apalagi teman perempuan. Dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang—setidaknya—mengerti basket membuatnya cukup senang.

"Tunggu saja. Rakuzan akan mencuri rumah kosong," pamer Akashi.

Sang gadis tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin melihat Rakuzan melawan Touou. Temanku penggemar Touou soalnya, katanya ada pemain hebat. Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ juga."

"Aomine Daiki maksudmu? Dan kalau soal lawannya siapa, itu urusan panitia."

"Ya tentu saja aku tahu hal itu. Aku hanya berharap kok. Aku akan mendukung Rakuzan, sedangkan dia pasti mendukung Touou. Siapa tahu nanti kita bertengkar."

_Hah?_

"'Bertengkar'? Karena beda tim yang didukung?"

"Umm," Yuna mengangguk, "bukannya aku senang bertengkar atau apa. Tapi aku jarang bertengkar dengannya. Selain itu, kalau kita mendukung tim yang berbeda, pasti akan ada taruhan. Nah, itu yang kutunggu,"—disambung dengan tawa kecil.

Harus berapa poin lagi yang Akashi tuliskan? Taruhan memang bukan hal yang asing, tapi seorang gadis seperti dia? Apa yang dipertaruhkan? Mobil BMW? Jaguar? Lamborghini terbaru?

"Tidak. Jangan berpikir soal mobil atau uang sekoper yang jadi bahan taruhannya," mungkin Yuna punya keahlian khusus membaca pikiran orang, "hanya sekadar traktir. Temanku—atau lebih tepatnya sahabatku—itu suka kuminta untuk membawaku ke kedai-kedai pinggiran. Percaya atau tidak, aku baru mencicipi _ramen_ selain yang di restoran satu tahun yang lalu."

"Dan aku yakin kau memiliki nafsu makan yang besar jika taruhannya hanya sekadar traktir."

" _Bingo_! Aku suka sekali _food touring._ Dan dia itu, meskipun kubilang kami berteman dekat, sebenarnya ayahnya bekerja pada ayahku. Jadi secara kasarnya, temanku itu bisa dibilang tangan kananku—tenang saja, aku bukan orang sejahat itu kok, walau kemungkinan besar ketika aku nanti sudah bekerja dia akan jadi sekretarisku. Aku tetap menganggapnya temanku tentu saja."

"Satu sekolah?"

"Selalu satu kelas."

"Kekuasaan keluargamu memang tidak bisa kau abaikan begitu saja sepertinya."

Yuna tertawa. "Itu, kan keinginan kecil. Biarin dong."

Posisi sang gadis yang tepat menghadap jalan raya membuatnya dapat melihat jelas keadaan di depan kafe. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan novel tebalnya sembari mengecek barang-barangnya di dalam tas. Ponsel dengan merek sama dengan laptop Akashi itu dibukanya tatkala ada satu pesan masuk.

Asisten kepercayaannya sudah menunggu di parkiran kafe tempatnya berteduh ini. Uh, padahal sudah susah payah tadi dia kabur ke Kyoto dan langsung pergi ke rumah temannya sebelum ke Rakuzan. Tapi rupanya hal sekecil ujung jari pun tetap masih dalam pengawasan ayahnya.

Ups, sudah jam tujuh malam juga ternyata.

" _Ne_ , Akashi- _san_. Sepertinya ayahku mengirimkan supir dari cabang perusahaan di sini—dia sudah menjemputku," dia melempar senyum manis, "aku pulang duluan. Ah, pesananmu sekalian kubayar bagaimana? Aku bukannya tidak sadar terus mengajakmu mengobrol lho."

Abaikan soal bagaimana asisten sang gadis tahu lokasinya. Sama seperti keluarga Akashi, pasti mereka punya intel yang bertugas mengawasi tindak-tanduk Yuna di luar rumah.

Akashi menatap kedua pesanannya yang belum habis. "Kau yang membayar? Baguslah. Dan ternyata kau juga sadar kalau sedari tadi mengajakku mengobrol," ujarnya sembari mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Nomor lima ditekannya di _speed dial_ , menghubungkannya ke supir pribadinya.

"Jemput aku di kafe Morning Sunny. Kutunggu dalam sepuluh menit." Dan sambungan pun langsung dimatikan setelahnya. Ponsel berwarna putih itu kembali dimasukkan ke saku celana.

Nakashima Yuna berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan. Tubuh—yang baru Akashi sadari mungil—itu membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke kasir dan membayar pesanan mereka berdua.

Pemuda dengan nama Seijuurou itu menghabiskan kopinya sembari melirik gerakan Yuna yang kini berlari kecil keluar kafe. Dia tersenyum geli.

_Bisa-bisanya aku mengobrol dengan orang asing._

_Drrt._ Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini tak hanya satu kali, berarti ada telepon.

Agak aneh melihat nama supirnya tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

" _Maaf, Tuan Muda. Di sini ada kecelakaan, jadi terpaksa ambil jalan memutar. Apa tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda menunggu sedikit lebih lama?"_

Netra _dark magenta_ -nya menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Hmm. Cepat datang. Aku ingin segera istirahat di rumah."

" _Baiklah, akan saya usahakan."_

Akashi mematikan sambungan. Tatapannya lurus, menatap bangku yang kosong sejak satu menit yang lalu. Masih tak percaya bahwa dia bisa membangun konversasi sepanjang itu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

_Yang benar saja. Ah, tunggu. Besok aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Semoga aku tak kembali mendengar suara cerewetnya itu._

Tanpa sadar, dirinya malah tersenyum tipis.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Beyond my expectation. Kupikir bakal 1k, paling banyak 2k lah. Eh taunya malah 3k+ gini.
> 
> Aku baru suka Akashi akhir-akhir ini (semoga ini pelabuhan terakhir setelah Kuroko dan Kise). Dia karakter yang kompleks, ditambah kompleks karena background dan kepribadian gandanya itu. Aku suka dengan karakter yang seperti itu (yang kompleks) (contoh lain Uchiha Sasuke). Banyak yang bisa kugali meskipun akhirnya ribet sendiri (Sasuke malah jatuhnya ku-bully di fanfikku) (meskipun aku udah pernah bully Akashi sih di fanfik sebelumnya—itu sebelum aku suka sama dia). Mungkin saking sukanya aku sama dia atau entah karena limitnya karakter cewek di KnB, aku nggak bisa ngeliat dia sama siapa-siapa. Sama Momoi okelah, tapi biasa aja. Makanya aku bikinin OC khusus untuk dia.
> 
> Namanya Nakashima Yuna. Untuk soal fisik udah jelas, kan ya. Kalau soal sifat ... dia itu agak dingin, sombong, sinis gitu. Kan konglomerat ceritanya. Tapi tetep aja dia punya sifat yang nyenengin. Senyumnya manis dan dia bisa cerewet. Sukanya musik, lebih tepatnya nyanyi. Untuk visualisasi, aku aplod ke FB. Info nggak pentingnya: dia fans berat sekumpulan orang yang suka joget-joget di atas panggung keluaran negara tetangga. Saking sukanya, temennya itu sampe bilang dia creepy stalker. Nah pas kayak gini sifat nyebelinnya keluar (sebisa mungkin aku nggak ngejadiin ni cewek mary sue ;_;).
> 
> Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfik formatnya gini (format A/N di awal, sinopsis yang cuman gitu doang, terus nggak pake huruf kapital). Gambling sih. Bakal ada yang mau baca apa enggak wkwk.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
